Obito in Alagaesia
by Mew Sakura the Cyniclon
Summary: This is basically a ripoff about Obito Uchiha after he died. A mysterious medic ninja randomly shows up and digs Obito's body out of the pile of rocks and brings him back to life and then teleports him to a different dimension, the land of Alagaesia. (WRITERS BLOCK) :(
1. Prologue

_**Obito in Alagaesia**_

**Author's note**

**We all know how Obito Uchiha dies, but what happens to his body and how does he end up in Alagaesia? Well you're about to find out.**

**I own nothing in this story. Obito, Eragon, Murtagh, etc, all characters belong to their rightful authors.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_Kakashi and Rin, along with their sensei Minato continue their mission and head back to the Leaf Village. But what they were unaware of was that Obito's body, which had been crushed by a giant boulder, had vanished. Nobody knew how or why, but somebody had managed to lift the boulder off of Obito's body and spirit him away._


	2. Chapter 1

**The remake of chapter one**

**And again I own nothing in this fanfiction**

**all characters belong to their rightful owners**

**The only characters that belong to me are Tsubasa Koyoote, Kurosaki Koyoote, and Ame Neko**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Obito's p.o.v._

When Obito woke up he wasn't in the Leaf Village anymore, he sat up to see where he was but nothing was familiar, all he saw was a huge forest surrounding him. He had no memory of what happened before he got here, except the medic ninja who healed him. So he decided to get up and walk around to see if anything looked familiar, but still, he didn't recognize anything. Twice he thought he saw something and he activated his sharingan in his one remaining eye, his right eye, and pulled out a couple kunai. Then he saw someone walking in the direction of what he hoped would be a nearby village so he decided to follow close behind whoever it was.

* * *

><p><em><span>Eragon's p.o.v.<span>_

As Eragon was walking back from the Spine to the village of Carvahall he suddenly heard someone following close behind him, so he stopped walking and turned to see who it was.

"Who's there?" he called out, as a boy about maybe two years younger than him steps out from behind the tree he'd been hiding behind. "Who are you?" Eragon asked.

"Obito Uchiha," the boy replied.

"I'm Eragon," Eragon said.

"Do you know where I am?" Obito asked. "And is there a nearby village, I'm kinda lost."

"This forest is called the Spine, and the village nearby is Carvahall," Eragon replied. "I was on my way back anyway so you're more than welcome to come."

"Thanks," Obito said.

So Eragon, with Obito behind him, walked back to Carvahall and they stop by Brom's house for second.

"This is where Brom lives," Eragon explains. "He's the village storyteller, you can stay here if you want," he added as Brom lets them in.

Eragon explains to Brom how he found Obito wandering through the Spine, and Brom agrees to let the Uchiha stay with him.

As Eragon was about to head home, he stopped by Sloan's place to buy meat to take home. (that part's pretty much obvious, so I won't go into much detail about it otherwise it's stealing it from the book)

* * *

><p>The next day as Obito was exploring the village, he was unaware that he was being watched. Sitting on the roof of Brom's house were three ninja animals gazing down at him with watchful eyes and chatting to each other. One was a little white Chihuahua pup with wings, the other a black coyote pup, and the third was a calico kitten.<p>

"Is that him, sis?" the coyote pup asked the Chihuahua. "The boy you healed and then brought here?"

"Yes that's him," the Chihuahua replied. "Obito Uchiha."

"But why is he here instead of the Hidden Leaf Village, Tsubasa-chan?" the calico kitten asked.

"Because he would have been wiped out with the rest of the Uchiha clan in the future if I sent him back to the Leaf Village after healing him," Tsubasa, the Chihuahua, replied. "Patience Ame, the boy's future is here now. I can sense it."

"Well ok then," Ame, the young calico cat said as she was grooming herself.

"So you really think he's the one?" the coyote pup asked.

"Yes Kurosaki, he is," Tsubasa replied. "He may not know it yet, but his destiny is linked with Eragon's now. That is why we were sent here to aid him and give him advice if ever he may need it."

"But we're just kids, what can we do?" Ame asked.

"True, but we're also ninjas. So ask yourself this: Are you a ninja or just a kid?" Tsubasa said.

"I'm a ninja," Ame replied.

"Then lets go introduce ourselves to him already," Kurosaki said. "I'm tired of just watching from the shadows."

"Be patient little sis, the time will come when he will have need of us," Tsubasa replied. "But right now all we can do is watch from the shadows."

Back to Obito

*Why does it feel like I'm being watched?* Obito thought to himself while looking around with his sharingan, then shrugs. "Oh well, must be my imagination."

Then out of nowhere, something hit him on the head and landed on the ground.

"Ow!" he yelled. "Who the heck is throwing stuff at me?" Then he looks down and sees a silver stone lying in front of him. "Huh...? What the heck is thing?" He bends down to pick it up to look at it better. "It looks like some kind of stone, so shiny and silver." *I wonder where it came from,* he though to himself.

*It came from your imagination,* a sarcastic voice said in his head.

"Huh?" Obito said looking around to find out where the voice came from.

*Hey I was just kidding about that,* the voice said again. *Oh and I suggest looking on the roof of Brom's house.*

So Obito did as the voice told him to and sure enough he saw three animals sitting there watching him.

"Hi," came the voice of the coyote, who Obito recognized as the voice in his head. "It looks like you finally noticed us." she added as she and her two comrades jumped down to join him. "I'm Kurosaki Koyoote," the coyote said, introducing herself.

"And I'm Tsubasa Koyoote," the winged Chihuahua said.

"Ame Neko," the young calico cat said. "It's finally nice to meet you Obito Uchiha," she added.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Obito asked.

"Because I was the one who healed you Obito," Tsubasa said changing back to her human form.

Obito stared wide-eyed at the girl. "I never got to thank you for that," he said.

"You're welcome," Tsubasa replied.

"It's so shiny," Kurosaki said eyeing the stone Obito held with amused satisfaction. "Silver's a nice color."

"That stone is very special, you must protect it," Tsubasa said. "You never know when it might be of use."

"Then where should I keep it?" Obito asked. "Should I ask Brom about it?"

"Hmm... maybe it's best if nobody knows about it yet," Tsubasa replied. "You could always hide it in the Spine." she added.

"Well... ok then," Obito said as he followed the three ninja animals to the Spine to keep his 'stone' safe and hidden.


	3. Chapter 2

**And now the moment you've all been waiting for, sorry to keep you waiting, but it's finally here. Chapter 2 is finally redone and finished. Yay! Again I do not own anything, except my own characters Ame Neko, Kurosaki Koyoote, and Tsubasa Koyoote. Eragon belongs to Christopher Paolini and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The next day Obito returns from the Spine once again after hiding his 'stone', leaving the three ninja animals to guard it for him until he returned to check on it. When he makes it back to the village he finds it under attack. He assumed they weren't 'enemy ninja' since there didn't appear to be any ninja in this world, the enemies consisted of a group of soldiers and the weirdest ugliest creatures he had ever seen, (aka Galbatorix's soldiers, a group of urgals, and possibly one ra'zac), and being new to this village of Carvahall and to the whole land of Alagaesia itself he was unsure of what to do, but he decided to help defend the village anyway.

"Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!" he shouted as he made the hand signs, burning almost half the soldiers with his fire style jutsu.

But the urgals, however, would be difficult to deal with and he didn't want to exhaust all of his chakra fighting them so he decided to switch to using taijutsu.

One urgal tried to stab him but he managed to dodge the attack with his sharingan

The villagers just stared at Obito, surprised that this boy, who wasn't originally from Alagaesia, would help defend them from Galbatorix's soldiers. Even Brom seemed impressed by Obito's 'unusual abilities', and he decided that later he would have to ask the Uchiha where he was from.

As Obito fought off the rest of the soldiers and urgals, he had exhausted his chakra so he had to switch to using taijutsu and a few shuriken and kunai. Then another creature, uglier than the urgals, attacked and he suddenly wasn't too sure how to defeat this creature.

*Great, I don't think I can beat this thing,* he thought, eyeing the ra'zac with disgust, then shrugs, *Oh well, I can at least try.*

Then out of nowhere Ame appears to help him. "'Sup? I thought you could use a little help," she said.

"Um, thanks," Obito replied.

"Ninja Art: Demon Cat!" Ame shouted, transforming into a huge demon cat. "Let's do this," she growled.

Together Obito and Ame were able to kill the ra'zac and save the village, and Obito became the hero of Carvahall.

* * *

><p>Later that day as Obito returned to Brom's house, he found that the old man had been waiting for him.<p>

"Ah there you are Obito, I've been waiting for you," Brom said as the Uchiha entered the house. "I think it's about time you've explained where you're from."

So Obito told Brom where he was originally from and how he came to end up in Alagaesia. "I'm from the Village Hidden in the Leaves," he said. "My teammates Kakashi, Rin, and I along with my teacher Minato sensei were assigned a mission to destroy Kannabi Bridge, but then Rin was captured by enemy ninja leaving myself and Kakashi to decide whether to go rescue her or continue the mission. Kakashi, of course, wanted to continue the mission without Rin saying that the mission is more important than rescuing a comrade. But as for me, I wanted to go rescue Rin, but that only ended up causing the two of us argue about it." So Obito continues telling his story to Brom, without leaving out a single detail, up to the part when Kakashi eventually rejoined him to help rescue Rin and how he ended up being crushed by rocks after throwing Kakashi out of the way, and also how he gave his sharingan (his whole left eye) to Kakashi as a gift after remembering that he was still the only one who hadn't given his teammate anything yet. And he ended with, "And that's how I ended up here after being healed by a strange medical ninja girl," he concluded.

"I see," Brom said when Obito finished telling his story. "So that explains your strange abilities."

Before Obito could reply Kurosaki's voice appeared in his mind. *Obito, the stone is calling to you,* she said.

*Huh?* Obito thought back to her. *But it's a stone, how can it be calling to me?* he added, a little confused.

*Tsubasa says to come check on it,* Kurosaki replied.

*But can't it wait? I want to stay and continue talking with Brom,* Obito protested.

"Is something the matter Obito?" Brom asked.

"Just the medical ninja girl summoning me to her," Obito replied.

Then suddenly Kurosaki's voice touched Brom's mind. *Sorry but it's kinda urgent, I just have to tell him something,* she told him.

The girl's voice in Brom's mind seemed to surprise him a little, but he replied saying, *I see. Well if it's that important, I guess we'll continue talking later.* He nodded towards Obito, and the Uchiha seemed to understand and nodded in return before leaving to meet the three ninja girls again in the Spine.

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Obito asked as he reached the Spine.<p>

"Look," Tsubasa said nodding towards the stone.

Obito looked over at where the stone had been sitting and noticed that it had started moving around. Then suddenly the stone cracked, the Uchiha just stared wide-eyed watching it. Then the whole thing cracked open revealing a baby silver dragon, or so Obito assumed it was a dragon. "No way," he said still staring wide-eyed in shock. "So it wasn't a stone after all. It was an egg."

"Yes, now you see why we had to summon you back here," Tsubasa replied.

"This is so cool!" Obito exclaimed. "I have a pet baby dragon!"

"Shh, not so loud," Ame hissed at him. "Do you want to arouse suspicion?"

"Sorry," the Uchiha replied. "It's just, it's so cool to have a pet dragon. We don't have dragons in Konoha, so this is my first time seeing a dragon up close." When he reached out to pet the little dragon a flash of light appeared and shot up into his right hand leaving a silver mark, a gedwey ignasia, on the palm of his hand. "Do you think now would be a good time to tell Brom?" Obito asked once that was over with.

"I don't know," Tsubasa replied. "I mean, you can trust Brom, but it might be too risky and it's best not to arouse any suspicion. But if you want to go ahead and tell him, I'd suggest just asking him about dragons and stuff without giving away the fact that you yourself have a dragon."

"Hey isn't that the same thing Eragon was asking about the last time he was talking with Brom?" Kurosaki asked. "It was after Obito left to come here when I saw Eragon, he was asking Brom all these questions about dragons and what they do and stuff."

"That's cool," Ame said. "So it appears Eragon has a dragon as well then right?" she asked.

"Well I don't really know about that," Kurosaki said. "But I think we can assume that he also has a dragon, considering the fact that he was asking Brom about dragons."

"Well I could go back tomorrow and ask him," Obito said as the dragon curled up and fell asleep in his lap. He looked down at it and smiled. *My own dragon,* he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review, I had to redo this chapter so hopefully this is one is a little better.<strong>


End file.
